


Sunflower

by erickadracula



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erickadracula/pseuds/erickadracula
Summary: Thank you so much for reading!





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drericka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drericka/gifts).



“You really don’t remember anything about the place you were born?”

Looking fixedly at her cup of tea, Ericka didn’t remember anything else but the boat in her life’s history. She literally lived on that boat.  
It had only been a couple of months after her parents death when her great grandfather decided it was time to embark. Throughout her life she had only visited it twice, but she remembered the tales her great grandfather told her about how beautiful Amsterdam was, specially during spring time, when the tulips and the sunflowers blossomed, and someday, when the legacy had ended, they would return there.

Ericka then thought that she would die before ever returning there.

“And why do you like sunflowers that much?”

Ericka always remembered when they were sailing on the Atlantic seas, specifically on the Caribbean, when they were searching for Atlantis, that she identified with that flower, that when it’s young, it always follows the direction of the sun, but when it matures, it settles down looking east.  
She imagined herself in one of those cabins in Zaanse Schans near Amsterdam. She had seen drawings about how beautiful that place was and she found it to be idyllic.  
Having those thoughts kept her sane when there were days in which she didn’t see land, when the weather was bad and living the daily monotony. That thought was her happy place.

Drac and her were in the ship’s bow looking at the horizon. It was very pleasant for her to feel the breeze and here the waves, that weight she took off her shoulders let her have a bigger appreciation of all that surrounded here. It had been two days since they left Atlantis and they became inseparable, having conversation in each part of the ship and each moment allowed to have a break from her duties.

“Remember what I said the first time we went out together?”, he look at her with nostalgia, as it had happened a long time ago.

“We make our own future”, she remembered it well, that phrase made her wake up from a very long dream, or maybe a nightmare.

“I meant it when I said it Ericka, I do not want to leave this ship without you. I want to have my future with you, I want you to come live in the castle with me, with us”

She was really shocked, Drac had mentioned that she would go to Transylvania, about the castle, about being with her but she didn’t think would happen so fast. Maybe her irrational side made her think that she wouldn’t be able to have a juvenile or insensible behavior, but during all of her life she had dreamt about living some kind of adventure, and love was the biggest of them all.

“Drac…. I, I” her answer was obvious, it was a definitive yes, no thinking about it.

They had been interrupted by one of the crew fish, they needed Ericka at the command bridge. She said sorry promising that they would talk more calmly at lunch, but she didn’t make it, importante things needed to be attended.

Drac, kind of blue, and without even touching his plate and looking at everyone around him talking about their experiences during the cruise, felt indisposed regardless of Mavis’s efforts. Maybe he rushed things and misinterpreted things, he felt so insecure.

One of the waiters politely came to him.

“I have a message from the captain, she awaits you at the bow, Sir Dracula”

His heart went wild, his hands felt cramps and his feet felt like lead. There she was without her usual captain attire and with a look full of hopes.

“I had to arrange everything before anything else, and had to let my great grandfather know that he would need a new captain”

Drac, with his jaw on the floor heard she was saying yes to him.

“Did you know that when sunflowers grow and mature they settle down and keep looking at the east”, taking out her sunflower brooch from her pocket and giving to him “What a coincidence that Transylvania is that way”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
